


Torture

by lyricalSaeran



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Incest, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, Vomiting, choicest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalSaeran/pseuds/lyricalSaeran
Summary: Seven was captured as he investigated the mint eye building, and Saeran uses his chance to torture him.





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> rape/incest/unhealthy relationship  
> Read at own risk.

His head hurt like hell, a sharp pain stinging inside, his vision blurry. Someone had knocked him out as he had sneaked into the weird building in the middle of the mountains.  
He quickly tried to investigate his surroundings, investigate in what kind of a situation he was in, still feeling dizzy. He was sitting on the ground of a dimly lit room, hands tied with handcuffs behind his back, his back leaning on something soft. A bed?  
Someone was in the room, he could hear the legs of a chair scraping on the ground as that person got up. Footsteps. Suddenly, turquoise colored eyes gazed at him, strangely familiar but still foreign. A cold shudder went through his body as he tried to focus on those eyes in the dark, full of hate and... sadness?  
Was this person the hacker? Why did he look at him like this, and why did he spark an urge inside him to help him? Though he was the one who could need some help right now...  
The hacker got closer, and finally Seven could get a better glimpse of his face, confused of his own emotions running wild.  
"Finally awake?" he growled, and Seven held his breath in shock, something clicking in his head at his voice. This couldn't be.  
"Saeran...?" His own voice was hoarse. The man had white hair, a pinkish red shining through on some strands, and his eyes were turquoise, but he was still clearly his brother, only trying to look differently.  
His brother kicked his side hard, making him gasp in pain.  
"Don't ever say that name!" he shouted, angrily, but all Seven could make out was the pain shimmering through his voice, ignoring his own, physical pain. Saeran turned away, hands holding his head, whispering something to himself, before leaving out of Seven's range of view. He came back quickly though, some kind of flask with a blue liquid in his hands.  


"Drink"

Seven closed his lips shut as his brother moved it up to his mouth. Angrily, Saeran grabbed his jaw hardly, trying to force it open. It didn't really work, as he was still fighting against it.  
"Fine" the white haired growled. "Drink or die." His hand moved up to his nose instead, shutting off his air supply. He took a big gulp of the drink himself, then pressing his mouth against Seven's, whose eyes widened in shock. He still tried to keep his lips shut, feeling more and more dizzy with every second at the lack of air. Saeran got impatient, hitting his fist into his brother's stomach to speed things up. It worked - Seven gasped in pain, mouth finally opening, the liquid flowing into his mouth. It felt bitter on his tongue, like a chemical that wasn't meant for drinking. Saeran's face retreated, being replaced with his other hand pressing on his mouth now, waiting for him to gulp it all down. Without having any choice left, he swallowed.  
When the hand finally moved away from his mouth, Seven coughed, choking. The elixir seemed to unfold its effect immediately, making him feel sick. 'I should still try to get it out of my body... ' he thought, the bitter taste on his tongue still making him choke. He concentrated on the choking, until he could finally feel the vomit rising up. He suddenly felt thankful for practicing such kind of stuff for his missions.  
Saeran at the same time was still kneeling in front of him, gazing at him. Just when Seven was about to open his mouth to throw up, he pressed his hand on his mouth again, hard.  
"Don't think you're the first one to try this" he whispered angrily. Seven could feel his stomach acid burning on his tongue, mixed with the elixir, desperately trying to get it out, whimpering.  
"Swallow!" his brother screamed at him, and Seven knew he wanted to hit or kick him again, but he couldn't risk his hand moving even a bit away from his mouth or applying less pressure, so he just screamed, glaring at Seven's face.  
Seven swallowed again, the acid burning in his throat for a second time. Even now, Saeran kept his hand on his mouth, making absolutely sure he swallowed it all.  
His hand went back to his jaw, forcing his mouth open again - this time, Seven didn't care to fight back. After making sure it was all swallowed, Saeran got up, leaving out of Seven's range of view again, but not without kicking his rips before, making him fall to the side this time, having lost his coordination because of the effect of the elixir, his head hitting the ground hard. The weird mixture made his body feel incredibly hot, while he froze of coldness at the same time, body trembling. His sight was so blurry he was almost blind and his stomach burnt, but none of this was as bad as his emotions running wild. Of course he was agitated of the sight of his brother, of suddenly finding him here, of the hate and despair in his eyes, but it seemed the elixir was toying with his emotions too, and if he could, he would have tried everything to flee from those feelings inside of him, even if he had to stab himself.  
It also physically made him feel way too much, too sensitive, strangely making him aware of every little - and big - bruise on his body, making him shake in pain. He could hear someone, probably Saeran, say something again, but it sounded distorted to him, the sound of his own blood rushing beside his ear was way louder.  
He lay like this for what felt like days, but it was probably just a few hours, his heart almost springing out of his chest, until the effects finally, slowly took off.  
He didn't notice Saeran in his half-passed out state until he kneeled in front of him.  
"Sit up" he commanded, roughly grabbing Seven's arm, pulling him up himself.  
"Saeran" Seven whispered, gaining a hit in his face for saying his name again. He suppressed a sound of pain.  
"What... what happened to you?"  
"You're worrying for me?" His brother laughed. "I'm fine, you're not, though. Worry for yourself. I imagined this so often" A twisted grin formed on his face "but now I can't decide what to do. Should I torture you before I kill you...? But there are so many ways of torture, which should I use? You're probably trained to bear torture too..." He hummed, seemingly cheering up at his thoughts. His eyes wandered over Seven's body, taking in the sight of him sitting there, broken, eyes glassy. His eyes stopped at the cross on his chest.  
"Your god is important to you, huh?" he spat. "I'm sure I can work with that."  
He took a sip of the elixir again, and like last time he, he pinched Seven's nose hard, while pressing his mouth against his with force. This time, it didn't take long until Seven surrendered. He was feeling too weak to fight back for long. He expected Saeran to pull away after he gulped it all down, but instead he gripped his jaw and forced his tongue inside his mouth, aggressively kissing him, _his own brother_.  
Seven felt sick. Was this really happening? Maybe he was hallucinating because of the elixir? No, his words before fit his action now, forcing him to commit a sin to torture him.  
Seven still couldn't breathe, feeling himself almost pass out. Saeran noticed and backed away, standing up.  
"Don't you dare pass out now" he growled. Seven's sight was blurred again, but now at Saeran standing close to him, he noticed a bulge in his brother's pants. What happened to him, that something this sick and twisted actually turned him on...?  
Saeran noticed his gaze. A grin flashed on his face, and he stepped closer, straddling above Seven's body, shoving his clothed hard-on on his face.  
"I'd love to make you suck on my dick... But no, that's not how our first time should take place." he chuckled darkly. Seven's eyes widened in fear at his words. No, he couldn't have said that, this wasn't real, this wasn't...  
Saeran grabbed his arm, forcing him face-first down on the ground easily. Seven couldn't restrain much, being as dizzy from the elixir, and his hands still cuffed behind his back. He couldn't even secure his fall, his chin hitting hard on the ground, staying uncomfortably in place.  
His brother continued shoving him around as he pleased, now grabbing his waist to pull his ass up, making him kneel. Then he grabbed around his lower body, searching for his belt, undoing it together with his pants' buttons.  
"Wait.. Saera-n..." Seven coughed up, scared of this continuation, but his brother simply ignored him, pulling down his pants together with his underwear. He didn't care about any word coming off of Seven's mouth, he just wanted to see him writhe in pain and shame. Nor did he care about him whine when he completely ripped of his pants harshly, making him lose balance. Saeran simple pulled him back in place after discarding his pants, Seven's bare ass now fully exposed to him.  
Seven gritted his teeth. He didn't know what to do to stop him, he never felt this weak before. His limbs felt like jelly, barely even holding him on his knees, especially when Saeran pulled his hands away from his waist. He heard a clinking sound and identified it as the sound of Saeran's own belt.  
_No. No. No._  
The ruffling of pants being pulled down impatiently.  
**_No. No. No. No. No. No._**  
He heard a sound he couldn't identify right away. Did he spit...?  
Then there was this sharp pain, stinging through his whole body. He could feel it in his backside, up his back, throbbing even in his head, adding to his already present headache. He cried out lout, whimpering in pain, trying to wiggle away from Saeran, who had buried his erection in one single motion deep inside his ass. Saeran grumbled deeply, just holding him in place by gripping his waist, fingernails digging into his skin.  
He didn't give him any time to adjust and just started thrusting, forcing his cock in and out of his brother's ass. Seven could feel something slick and wet run down his thighs, dripping on the ground. Feeling nauseous, he realized it was his own blood. But this wasn't the worst, and this sharp pain tearing him apart wasn't, either. The worst was knowing it was _his brother_ thrusting into him, _his brother_ tearing him apart, _his brother_ satisfying his needs on him, _his own brother_ moaning and grunting animally behind him. He could feel Saeran's balls slapping on his ass as he continued to bury himself as deep as possible inside him, only adding on to Seven's nausea. He wanted to throw up, but he was scared Saeran would force him to swallow it down again. Still, he couldn't stop it, he soon felt the vomit shoot up his throat, as his body convulsed with every thrust. He threw up right in front of his face, unable to move in anyway, his face being pushed into it through his brother's movement. Saeran didn't care enough about him vomiting this time, to deeply concentrated on fucking him, but he reacted by pressing his fingernails deeper into his waist, while ramming his backside harder.  
"Didn't I tell you that you're not allowed to throw up?" he hissed, reaching down to Seven's head to shove his face even more into the vomit, making it impossible for him to breathe.  
"I should make you lick it all clean... But you know what, I won't. You're doing so good." He paused to let out a deep moan. "I never imagined your ass to be this tight, _brother_." Seven would shudder at his words, if he wasn't almost drowning in his own vomit right now, wriggling desperately under Saeran's grip.  
"Did you... imagine this?" With his free hand, he grabbed one of Seven's hands, still tied on his back. "Back then, you would always hold my hand, cuddle me, kiss me. Just to abandon me." His voice grew more quiet with every word, and Seven could almost feel his hatred through his words. He wanted to get up, turn around to his brother, hug him, scream at him _that's not it, that's not what happened_ , but he couldn't say a word, couldn't even breathe anymore. Seven could feel his body spasm at the lack of oxygen and Saeran groaned.  
"So tight..."  
It took Saeran a few more seconds - a few more thrusts, before he finally stopped pushing Seven's head down, instead harshly pulling his hair up to make him breathe. Seven gasped, breathing quickly, close to hyperventilating, his head spinning. Way too soon his brother let his head fall back on the ground, hitting it hard. He pulled out of him and Seven wanted to thank god, the pain was still present but at least he wasn't inside him anymore, and he could breathe again.  
Saeran grabbed his sides, making him turn on his back, before penetrating him again, continuing his thrusts. Seven whined out loud, closing his eyes in pain.  


"You didn't think this was already over, did you?"

Seven tried to shut off his thoughts.

"How does it feel to have your own brother deep inside you?"

He tried to imagine to be somewhere else.

"Do you still love me?"

Anywhere. Just not here.

"Saeyoung..."

It didn't work.  


Seven could feel himself break apart. This was his fault, he had done this to his brother, he had left him all alone. Now he was experiencing the aftermath of his actions, but none of this could be as bad as what his brother had to experience, what had made him like this.  
Saeran bowed down, hovering close above Seven's face. His hands were pinned on both sides beside Seven's head, one accidentally touching the puddle of vomit, but he didn't care anymore.  
"Look at me" he growled quietly, breath ghosting over Seven's face. As he didn't oblige immediately, he bowed down to his neck, biting down hard on Seven's flesh, breaking his skin, making him open his eyes in shock. He licked the blood emerging from the wound and positioned his face back close to his brother's, finally engaging eye contact. His eyes were dark, full of lust and hatred, and... pain.  
"Please... _Saeran_..." _Stop hurting yourself like this_  
Saeran moaned at his plead, seemingly content with finally having eye contact. His thrusts grew erratic, sloppy, burning deep inside Seven. He could feel tears flowing down his face uncontrollably, mixing with the vomit smeared all over.  
"Plead again." Saeran commanded, bringing one hand to his neck, pressing down, threatening him without even waiting for Seven to follow his command.  
"Please... Stop... Saeran..." he pressed out, trying to breathe. "Please... I love ... you..."  
Saeran moaned fiercely. Seven could feel his brother's dick pulse inside him, filling him up with spurts of his seed, as he came hard. Saeran continued with a few short, erratic thrusts, mixing his sperm with Seven's blood, before finally pulling out.  
Seven felt like what he said was the wrong thing again, always choosing the wrong choices, no matter what he did. He was being honest, he loved him, he always did. But the fact that his words had driven him over the edge made him feel sick, and he feared he had only fed his brother's twisted thoughts.  
Saeran didn't give him much time to think, pulling him up in a kneeling position, smearing the vomit on his hands on Seven's shirt, before pressing his blood and cum smeared dick in his face.  
"Lick me clean." he commanded. His hands grabbed Seven's hair, pulling his head up to push his now half-hard length against his lips.  
Seven felt weak, too weak to do as he commanded, but also too weak to fight. Knowing it would just end up in more pain for him, he obliged, forcing himself to open his mouth. Before he could even start licking, Saeran already thrusted his cock all the way inside his mouth with force. He pulled back and stared down at his brother, waiting for him to start licking. Reluctantly, Seven brushed his tongue above the tip, feeling his stomach turn at this. Being fucked by his brother was bad enough, he had thought it couldn't get any worse, but now doing something like this by himself... He wanted to throw up again.  
Now that he was kneeling upright, he could feel fluids run down his widened hole to his thighs, and he was sure it wasn't only blood. It only added on to his nausea.  
Saeran grabbed Seven's head hard, groaning, seemingly impatient, wanting to thrust back inside his mouth again. And Seven had to admit - he wished he would, taking this burden from him to actually move his tongue against his cock himself. But he didn't.  
Seven took him in his mouth himself, licking the shaft inside his mouth, trying to get the blood and cum off quickly to get over with this. His brother moaned again, and he could feel his cock growing in his mouth, getting completely hard again. He bucked his hips when Seven pulled away, gulping the fluids down. He wanted to spit them on the ground, but the hands held him in place, making it impossible to turn his head. Continuing, he licked up and down the shaft, until Saeran's cock was more or less clean. Saeran still didn't seem to plan to pull away yet, so Seven looked up at him, pleadingly.  
Saeran chuckled deeply. "Look at this contrast, my dick clean right beside your face..." He tugged at Seven's hair again, exposing his face to him more, smeared with vomit, tears, blood and semen.  
"Disgusting." He wrinkled his nose. "I'll go take a shower." He let go of his brother's head, walking away, and Seven collapsed to the floor instantly. He listened to Saeran's footsteps, then a door being closed, and passed out, having no strength left.

This couldn't get any worse, could it?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I'd be really happy for some kudos and comments!


End file.
